ONESHOT: We're Not Low
by TeeLee123
Summary: Goten is baffled- - and annoyed- - by a question everyone keeps asking him, and he's not alone! [ You funny duckies, are YOU high? This story is COMPLETE, lol ]


*** Goten is going to take a walk in my shoes. . .**

Goten held a small, battery-powered mirror in his hands. He was having a tough time solving his question so he decided to ask his big brother," Gohan, if I take this mirror into the bathtub with me, and it falls in the water- - will I be electrocuted?"

Gohan responded with the first thing that came to mind." Are you high?"

Goten stared blankly at his brother. " What does that mean?"

"Oh, it's nothing Goten." Gohan shook his head." No you would not be electrocuted. What are you doing with Mom's mirror anyway?" _She uses that when she trims her eyebrows!_

Goten nodded while he processed Gohan's answer." Oh, no reason.I was just wondering."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Chichi angrily placed her hands on her hips as she watched Goten climb the counter, grab a box of cereal, and jump off the counter. _He just tracked mud on my clean counter top_! Just as she was about to scold him, she stopped and watched with shock as Goten filled water- - not milk!- - into his bowl of cereal . Then, he absently poured the milk meant for his cereal into his cup. His face scrunched as he ate a spoonful of the cereal, not expecting it to be soggy and tasteless like water. He quickly spit it back into the bowl.

"Are you high?" Chichi demanded, assuming this would be the only logical explanation. Not considering that maybe her son is an air head.

Goten gave her an odd look, still not sure of its meaning.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Hey check this out Goten," Trunks said, leaning over his bed to show Goten the magazine .

Goten cringed, expecting to hear him talk about something boring like magnets or gravity, but perked up as he saw the picture of an elephant. Sitting up from the floor, he slowly crawled onto the bed with his friend so he could see the picture more clearly.

"It says here that female elephants stay pregnant for twenty-two months! That's thirteen more months than the time we spent in our mothers. Isn't that neat?" Trunks waited for his friend to laugh and agree, but inwardly groaned when Goten remained quiet. _Ugh, somebody has told him what pregnant means, right?_

"So. . ." Goten frowned." Elephants don't hatch from cocoons?"

Trunks studied his friend very closely. "Goten, are you high?"

"Why does everyone keep saying that!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Dad, what does high mean?" Goten asked.

Goku glanced over at his son and smiled." I see Vegeta has been talking to you."

"Uhh I haven't talked to Vegeta lately, but Mom, Gohan and Trunks keep asking me if I'm high."

" Hey! Vegeta asks me that all the time! Isn't that weird?"

Goten chuckled, relieved he wasn't the only one being asked the same annoying question. " Dad. . . are you high?"

Goku stopped, looked down at his feet and smiled." Yes. Yes, I am high. Are you high Goten?"

Goten glanced down at the city below their feet, which looked more like an ant farm." Yep. We're both so high right now."

"Definitely." Goku agreed, then joined in when Goten started laughing.

After laughing until their stomachs hurt, Goku said." You know, it would make more sense if they asked us that question in the air."

"Yeah." Goten smiled." They aren't very smart are they?"

* * *

**In case you're having a blond moment or are from another country and don't understand the joke, let me explain. "Are you high?" Is a way of asking someone if they're 'high' on weed, marijuana, or something else. Or it could be a 'funny' way of pointing out someone's stupidity.**

*** The mirror is battery-powered cuz it's outer rims light up.**

*** I'm not an elephant expert. I looked up the pregnancy on a reliable internet page. . . not wikipedia, lol. BTW, I thought Elephants laid eggs for. . . I'm not even going to tell you how long. :)**


End file.
